Our seaside
by Cream Vanilla565473
Summary: The seaside, it holds a lot of memories for Zane and Alexis...[ZaneXAlexis pairing]


**This is my first story here in Fanfiction. I am open to all your criticisms and suggestions. **

**Please don't forget to submit a review. Thanks a lot ! **

**Disclaimer: Vanilla doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**  
Our Seaside**

I looked at her. "Alexis." She looked at me and released a painful smile. We are at the lighthouse, the place where we usually go to. I looked at her eyes and it showed complete sadness. "Alexis," I whispered. The breeze became cooler as I said her name. Our seaside; it's the place where we met and where we spend our time together. It is the place that holds a lot of memories between me and Alexis. I closed my eyes and let the reminiscence escape my thoughts. This is the same place where I and Alexis met. This is the place when I first set my eyes on the beautiful lady.

"Alexis…"

Every time I call her name, my thoughts seem to be in a swirl. I wish that the world would just stop, so I can tell her the things I want to say. Both of us just stood there, watching the waves dance. The night was cool and the crystal moon shone down before us. The stars are twinkling in the sky. It's a beautiful sight. The sky, the moon and the stars, they all seem to feel exactly how I feel. Standing here on our seaside, the memories came wildly in my thoughts. I remembered how she cried when I lost my soul to Camilla. I remembered the time when she was kidnapped by Amnael. Boy that almost made me crazy. I want her to be by my side always. I won't let her go. I'll be shadowing her everywhere. I'll protect her even if it causes my life. I'll love her 'till the day I die. If you only knew, Alexis………

"Zane, what are you thinking?" I heard her gentle voice whispered and the wind seem to carry it.

I won't spend another minute. Finally here comes a time to decide but I'm still stuck here in the same old bind. "I'm thinking about our memories here in the seaside. It holds a lot of memories, huh?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. It locks all our memories. Our seaside…" she whispered. Our seaside: The place where we always tell our problems and feelings with each other. It's the place where our souls lived peacefully. This place is the beauty of our life. It shared the same laughter and pain as ours. And most of all, this is the place where I will tell Alexis all my feelings for her.

"Alexis."

"Yes, Zane?" she answered. She looked at me and our eyes met. The wind is whispering and it seems that the rising moon puts a spell on my heart. "I don't know how to tell this but…" I stopped and looked at her. It seems that she knows what words will be next.

"I love you, Zane," she said. And rolling down her cheek is a single tear. She gave a sad smile. During that time, I wish that I could absorb all her pains and sadness, and replace it with happiness and smiles. Her tears, it fogs up her smiling face and it sticks to me like shattered glass. I went towards her and gently wipe it off her face. "I don't know how to tell this to you Zane. I thought that when I say it, you'd just laugh and say that I'm just a mere friend," she continued to weep.

"Don't cry, Alexis," I sighed as tenderly as I can. I cupped her face up. My face got closer to her and without knowing it, we were dancing in the flame. I closed my eyes. I felt her lips pressed unto mine. The kiss was sincere and kind. I felt nothing but happiness. For all the smiles I've missed, I truly regret; but for all the smiles I've seen, I'll never forget. We slowly let go, but the pleasure was still inside. "I love you too, Alexis." I smiled. "I felt the same way like you. I thought you'd never understand." Alexis smiled as she wiped her tears off. We hugged each other tight, as if never letting go with each other. We hugged each other as if never leaving our seaside. Our seaside. It's the place where we first hugged each other. It's the place where we let go of our feelings, letting it run wildly in the wind. And most of all, our seaside, it's the place where we first kissed each other. The kiss that meant eternal love. Here in our seaside, within my soul, I wish our love will be.


End file.
